


The Unlikely Approval of a Stubborn Vargas

by 2shy2call911



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal, Communication, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Fingering, Itacest, Lovino makes a big deal out of nothing, M/M, Power Bottom, Service Top, Sibling Incest, Smut, porn with slight plot, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shy2call911/pseuds/2shy2call911
Summary: Feliciano wants to top for a change. Lovino has to face his insecurities surrounding being the bottom in bed, especially to Feliciano of all people. Maybe that's actually a good thing."Can I top tonight? I mean—I know I've never done it before but I'm really curious and you act like it feels so good and—um, I want to know what it feels like inside you...""Oh, yeah. Sure, I guess. If you want.""It's okay? You'll really let me?""Pft, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Lovino swallowed back anything stupid he might have ended up saying. Feliciano was eyeing him and he was worried his brother knew. Did he? Did Feliciano know how much Lovino hated the idea of bottoming to his baby brother of all people? Was he aware of just how humiliating that was?





	The Unlikely Approval of a Stubborn Vargas

**Author's Note:**

> so i know i haven't posted anything almost a year but i finally finished something! of course, it's smut, since smut is great, and smut gets kudos. i got this cute idea in my head of feliciano wanting to top, but he's still his cute submissive self! lovino agrees, but of course he's lovino so he has to be insecure about it and get into an argument instead of communicating like a good couple does.
> 
> this drabble is a bit all over the place, especially in writing style. it could use some editing, but it's just a drabble so i don't feel the need. it's a bit rushed at the end since i just wanted to publish this already. i hope it doesn't seem like lovino brushes his insecurity under the rug after making such a big deal about it, but i also didn't want to go on and on about how much he doesn't want to bottom because it'd get really redundant.
> 
> i'm hoping to get back into writing fanfiction more frequently. i also want to branch out from itacest and do some other ships! basically all italy ships though cause i ship him with everyone lol

It had never crossed Lovino's mind that Feliciano might want to top at some point. Lovino always topped when they had sex—which was just about every day, given their healthy sex life—and it was an unspoken rule between them. The first time they had sex, Lovino naturally took on the dominant role, and the role had belonged to him ever since. Sure, Feliciano got into his moods where he'd try to take control, but they never lasted very long, and it took no effort for Lovino to regain his role. All he had to do was take on a low tone, say the first filthy thing that came to mind, and Feliciano was a submissive blob in his arms.

Lovino liked being on top. Bottoming made him feel feminine, vulnerable, _weak._ It was a mindset he had yet to unlearn, and yeah, maybe he was a little bit sexist, and he certainly didn't think any less of Feliciano for being the bottom, but not having control over the situation freaked him out. What was the point in having a dick if he didn't use it in bed?

He liked being the one doing the fucking. Surely there's nothing wrong with that? He liked holding down his partner, rocking into them, having control over when they got to come, and oh, feeling those tight walls _squeeze_ around his cock was euphoric.

...Putting it that way, maybe Lovino should have expected this at some point. As sweet and feminine as Feliciano was, he was still a man. Just because he had never topped didn’t mean he didn't want to. Lovino knew this, but it still came as a surprise when Feliciano, all flushed cheeks and wandering hands and hot breaths synced with the rapid rise and fall of his chest, pulled back from Lovino's lips and mumbled a question so strange that Lovino wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"What?" he heard himself ask before he'd realized he spoke. Feliciano gave a nervous smile, slender fingers tracing patterns down Lovino's side.

"Can I top tonight?" He repeated in that same, hushed tone, and this time Lovino was sure he'd heard correctly. "I mean—I know I've never done it before but I'm really curious and you act like it feels so good and—um, I want to know what it feels like inside you..."

Lovino wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Feliciano's words were turning him on the tiniest bit right now. Does this mean Feliciano had imagined fucking Lovino before? The thought ignited heat in Lovino's groin and he groaned from the back of his throat. _Feliciano had fantasized about fucking him._

Lovino wasn't sure why that realization turned him on. It wasn't like _he_ had imagined Feliciano fucking him or anything. Lovino was the one who topped and he enjoyed doing so. Maybe there had been a few times his thoughts had strayed and he got a bit curious about what Feliciano would be like when he topped, but nothing more than that. That wasn't his main fantasy or anything. Feliciano was naturally submissive and it was sexy. Lovino enjoyed that. He enjoyed dominating Feliciano and fucking him until he cried of pleasure.

That innocent pair of honey-colored eyes blinked. Lovino realized Feliciano was waiting patiently for his response. He bit his lip, teeth pulling at skin enough to bleed. Lovino licked the metallic taste from his lips.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, I guess. If you want."

"It's okay? You'll really let me?"

"Pft, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Lovino swallowed back anything stupid he might have ended up saying. Feliciano was eyeing him and he was worried his brother knew. Did he? Did Feliciano know how much Lovino hated the idea of bottoming to his baby brother of all people? Was he aware of just how humiliating that was?

"Vino," Feliciano said. Lovino stared intensely at the wall. Feliciano gripped Lovino's chin in his hand, forcing their eyes to meet. Lovino's cheeks burned, the display of dominance from Feliciano causing shame to bubble in his chest. "Lovino, amore il mio... I know I'm not the best at reading the mood, but—is something wrong?"

Feliciano's eyes were soft and full of pity. Lovino hated it. He hated feeling as if he was being looked down upon by his little brother as they made out in their bedroom and discussed their sick, incestuous sex life. The guilt of taking Feliciano's innocence was back and coming in waves. Lovino plastered a bitter smile on his face.

"Nope. I'm fine, just waiting for you to bend me over and fuck my ass like a worthless whore." He sat up, pushing Feliciano back harder than he had meant to—fuck. His heart clenched at the betrayal that flashed in Feliciano's eyes.

"Did I do something?" came Feliciano's wavering voice. He had gotten off of Lovino but stayed close, arm extended as if he were going to reach out, hesitant, and decided not to at the last second.

"Fuck. No. Goddammit, you didn't do anything, Feliciano." Hot, wet frustration pricked at Lovino's eyes. He growled, furiously wiped his tears as a warm hand was placed on his arm. Lovino resisted the urge to jerk away, taking a deep breath in. The warm weight pressed against his side was welcome, despite Lovino's negativity persisting itself. Feliciano nuzzled their cheeks together.

"You can talk to me, fratello." Feliciano's voice was so sweet, so gentle. Lovino was sure he didn't deserve to have this man in his life, in his bed, naked as they progressed to inevitable love-making.

He hadn't realized his eyes were narrowed until he focused his vision, meeting Feliciano's kind gaze. Feliciano gave an encouraging smile. Lovino bit the inside of his cheek, fighting with his own internal anguish.

"What's there to talk about?" His tone was dry. Flat. A defense mechanism Lovino had yet to trash. Feliciano didn't seem fazed, but Lovino still felt like an ass.

"Well," Feliciano said, arms snaking around Lovino's waist before squeezing, "it's okay if you don't want me to top. I was really excited to try, but I—"

Lovino had his lips pressed against Feliciano's before he could utter another word. The kiss was rough, a little forceful. Feliciano had made a startled noise at first, then relaxed against Lovino, returning the kiss. Lovino pulled back with an audible 'smack,' looking Feliciano in the eyes, his own holding a glare.

"Shut up."

"L..Lovino?"

"Shut up," he repeated. "You can top, okay? I was just being a retarded fucking bag of rocks covered in bird shit and toasted for two hours on high heat."

"That's... Lovino, I'm not going to top if you're not okay with it. Why are you so upset?"

Lovino's body was lit up in quickly spreading flames. It took all of his strength not to take it out on Feliciano. He fisted the sheets, scowling. Feliciano took Lovino's face in his hands, locking eyes, and gave what was probably his attempt at a stern look.

"Calm down. You have to speak to me, Lovino. Breathe." As much as he wanted to lash out at Feliciano, thrash his arms about to get the absolute fuck away, Lovino sat there, breathing in and out. In and out. In. and. out. He focused on the expanding of his gut with each breath and the feeling of Feliciano's inviting warmth.

"Good, it's okay, I'm here." Feliciano's voice was soothing. He knew exactly how to handle Lovino when he was throwing a tantrum. Rage slowly began to diminish and was replaced with a sinking feeling in Lovino's gut.

"M'sorry," He murmured, his face hot. Feliciano nuzzled their cheeks again and smiled softly.

"It's okay."

He pecked Lovino's lips a few times, running a hand through his hair. Lovino leaned into the touch, sighing. Feliciano was too good for him, he decided, tilting his head to deepen their kiss. Feliciano pulled back and laughed breathily.

"Do you wanna talk about it now?" he asked, continuing to pet Lovino's hair. Lovino shrugged, which translated to 'yes' in their special language. Feliciano took Lovino's hand in his own, playing with his fingers. "Why did you get so upset about me topping?" A pause. Feliciano looked guilty, as if he had done something wrong. "You don't have to bottom if you don't want to. I just—I've been thinking about it for a while and I really want to know what it's like to... It feels so good when you're inside me, Vino, and I just wanted to see what it feels like for you."

Lovino sucked in a breath, squeezing Feliciano's hand. "I told you, Feli, you didn't do anything wrong. I just freaked out for no damn good reason. You're perfectly fine, caro."

"No, Lovino. Talk to me. Why does bottoming upset you so much?"

Lovino gnawed at his lower lip. He knew he was backed into a corner and that Feliciano wasn't going to give up now. He was rubbing circles into the back of Lovino's hand with his thumb. It was sweet and soothing and so Feliciano. Fuck it. If Feliciano got mad, then so be it. Lovino knew in the back of his mind that wouldn't happen, but his anxiety screamed otherwise.

"I—" Lovino's voice cracked, bringing a damned flush to his cheeks, but he kept going, encouraged by Feliciano's gaze, "—I just don't like to bottom. Makes me feel weak and shit. I like being in control. And I don't view you as lesser for taking it up the ass or anything, I just—it makes _me_ feel lesser."

Lovino felt like a piece of shit. Feliciano had been nothing but sweet to him, and here Lovino was, insulting him for being the bottom in their relationship. Feliciano was still rubbing slow circles into his hand and tightened his grip before Lovino could wrench his hand away.

"You should have told me," Feliciano said after a moment had passed. He kissed Lovino's cheek, stroking the other lovingly with his thumb. Those pretty brown eyes gazed into Lovino's. Lovino fought the urge to look away. "I'm not going to force you to do something you don't like."

"Stop it," Lovino hissed, eyes squeezing shut. "If you want to fuck me, then you can, okay? I'm just being an ass and making a big deal out of nothing."

"It's not nothing! I want you to be comfortable."

"And I want you to enjoy yourself. It's not like bottoming will kill me."

"Sex is about _consent,_ Lovino. If you're not going to enjoy it, then I'm not going to do it."

"Don't preach the shit that French fucker has told you." Lovino's lips curled into a snarl. This was going absolutely fucking nowhere because Feliciano was so damn insistent on consent. "Just because I feel pathetic doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy it. In fact, it'll probably feel fantastic. I'm not a fucking child, Feliciano. I'm capable of consenting to you of all people."

Lovino hadn't realized he was yelling until he saw Feliciano's small form shrinking into itself. His eyes were wide and glossy as if he were going to cry. Lovino looked down, noticed his knuckles were turning white from gripping the sheets so hard. Sighing, he unclenched his fists and laid his head in his hands.

"Fuck, Feli, I'm sorry."

This was the man he wanted to spend his life with. He couldn't keep running and hiding, as much as he preferred it over facing his too-sweet-to-exist lover he knew he didn't deserve.

Aside from his battling thoughts, it was silent. Lovino's ears buzzed uncomfortably. Side A of his feelings had just launched a catapult at Side B. He heard his heart thudding in his chest, and then, the shifting of the bed sheets.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes." Lovino looked up from his hands. Feliciano looked doubtful. "I'm sorry for yelling. You can top. I _want_ you to top. I hate to bottom because it makes me feel vulnerable, but if I was going to let anyone fuck me, it'd be you." Lovino wasn't sure whether that last part was because he trusted Feliciano, he knew Feliciano was far more submissive than he was, or both, but it was true.

"Okay, if you're sure..."

"And—" Lovino fought with himself to continue, "—I'm sorry for being a dickhead and arguing with you when I should have just been honest from the start..." Feliciano was all about communication in relationships. He'd never shut up about how important it was to tell each other these things. Lovino was a prideful, stubborn man, but he'd open up for Feliciano.

"Thanks." Feliciano smiled warmly. There was admiration in his eyes that Lovino felt he didn't deserve. "I know you're trying, so I forgive you."

They would talk more later. They always did. Feliciano never left a topic like this unspoken. He'd find a way to pry it out of Lovino at some point, probably when they lay together post-sex during the afterglow. Lovino was always more open during those times.

Lovino returned the smile, albeit a bit awkwardly, leaning in to kiss Feliciano's lips, this time without the frustration and harshness. Feliciano hummed and returned the kiss, crawling into Lovino's lap. He deepened the kiss quickly, pressing into Lovino, and _oh,_ apparently their argument hadn't put Feliciano any less in the mood.

Lovino leaned back on the bed, pulling Feliciano on top of him as they made out. Feliciano's hands instantly began to wander, caressing Lovino's bare chest and sides, gripping and pulling at the skin. Lovino made a soft noise into Feliciano's mouth, his own hands sliding down Feliciano's back. They squeezed his hips, going lower to grope his soft ass. Feliciano moaned breathlessly, moving his lips hotly against Lovino's own.

Feliciano was the one to start the light grind between them. His hips rolled so gently Lovino almost didn't feel it, but then they rolled again, and Feliciano was pressing back into the hands on his ass, his mouth needy, so needy, against Lovino's. Lovino smiled into the kiss, returning the grind a bit less than gently. Feliciano was so tender with every one of his touches. Would he be like that when he topped, too?

"Mm, Vino," Feliciano breathed out between kisses. Lovino felt Feliciano's cock hardening between them, growing in size. It was something he had never thought about previously, but now that they'd decided Feliciano was going to top—... Lovino groaned, bucking into Feliciano, their dicks sliding against each other.

"Oh, Vino, I—" Feliciano swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, "—want to be inside you. Can I..?"

"Eager, are we?" Lovino teased with a smile. He wasn't going to give up control so easily, but if Feliciano wanted to top, that was something he could have fun with.

Feliciano flushed cutely and bit his lip, giving a small nod. Lovino reached between them and wrapped his hand around Feliciano's cock, squeezing.

_"Ngh,_ Lovi—"

Feliciano's hips jerked forward with a moan. He looked at Lovino through half-lidded eyes.

"No fair," he whined softly, biting his lip again. Oh, that fucker knew what he was doing. It was an innocent yet sensual action, something Feliciano pulled off so very well. His hands rested on Lovino's shoulders with a gentle grip.

"No fair? I'm just giving you a preview of what it's like to fuck someone." Lovino kept a firm hold on Feliciano's cock, giving it slow, steady strokes. Feliciano moaned lowly, bucking along with the pace Lovino had set. "It's niiice and tight, just like this, but also _hot_ and _slick._ I have a feeling you wouldn't last five minutes before you came."

It was strange taking on the bottom role, but Lovino would admit he was having fun with it. Feliciano was so submissive and fun to tease. His inexperience with topping made this even more enjoyable. As long as Lovino had control, he was fine. Teasing Feliciano this way was fun for a change.

"Oh, please, frate~llo"

"Please what?"

"Please, let me—let me fuck you~"

Lovino felt his cock twitch. Feliciano had never spoken like _that_ before. It was... sexy, but it sounded so strange coming from his mouth in that sweet, innocent voice. Lovino had to remind himself that he was the dominant one, not Feliciano. He had to push down the tiny bit of shame creeping up from being turned on by Feliciano's word choice. That could always be saved for later.

"Get the lube and you can."

Lovino slowed his hand to a stop on Feliciano's cock. Feliciano whined, hips jerking to try and get more friction. He looked at Lovino with a deep lust in his eyes. To be honest, it had taken Lovino aback. He had definitely seen that look in Feliciano's eyes before, but never this early. It'd normally take a fuck ton of teasing and foreplay to get him like this.

"Mm, Vino, you're such a meanie..." Feliciano's voice was low and breathy, words dripping with arousal. He sat up and scooted over to the bedside table.

"Bottom drawer."

Feliciano quickly shut the top drawer, pulling open the bottom one instead. He fished around blindly for a moment before pulling out the bottle of lube. The drawer was gently shut as he turned to Lovino, who was snickering.

"Did you want to stretch yourself or did you want me to..?"

Lovino blinked. He hadn't actually thought about that. On one hand, being fingered by Feliciano sounded _real_ submissive, and he was _not_ happy with that. On the other hand, fingering himself while Feliciano watched sounded _just_ as submissive, and besides, it'd be fun to watch Feliciano's reactions, see how much Lovino could tease him before he snapped.

"You can do it, if you want," Lovino said after a few seconds had passed. Feliciano smiled loosely, shuffling over to Lovino on his knees.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he admitted. "I love it when you finger me and wanted to see how good I can make you feel."

"You love it, huh?" Lovino smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

Feliciano's huffed, embarrassed, and made a face as if he hadn't expected Lovino to take that information and use it against him. So naive after all these years.

Lovino blinked as Feliciano got between his legs. Oh. Right. Anal. Ass-fucking. Gay sex. Lube. He awkwardly spread his legs for Feliciano, Feliciano smiling sweetly as he uncapped the lube.

"I—um, I'll be honest and say that I can't stand the feeling of lube. It's so slimy..."

That had came out of nowhere. Lovino found himself chuckling. Leave it to Feliciano to make this situation hilarious.

"Is that why you always get me to prepare you instead?"

"Maybe."

Feliciano was smiling. Lovino smiled back. Things felt much less tense, even if the tenseness was totally one-sided on Lovino's part.

Feliciano poured a small amount of lube onto his fingers, face scrunching up. It was a ridiculous look and oddly—or not oddly, given that this was Feliciano—adorable.

Lovino felt cool, slick fingers press against his asshole. He sucked in a breath, shifting on the bed. Feliciano pressed harder against Lovino's hole.

"Do I—do I just... push in? I mean, I don't want to hurt you or anything."

Lovino felt the urge to face-palm, but chose not to for the sake of Feliciano's feelings. Instead, he rolled his eyes, a smile ghosting at his lips. Feliciano could be a dunce, but it had its charms. At the moment, it wasn't proving to make him appear very sexy, but the care Feliciano had for Lovino was its own sort of sexy, or whatever kind of romanticized garbage.

"You won't hurt me, dumbass. It's not like this is the first time I've had something up there."

Feliciano's eyes flickered with an emotion Lovino couldn't quite pin down, and then he realized—

"Oh god dammit."

Lovino felt the humiliation burning through his skin like paper, rising to the tip of his ears. His vision was red. He immediately felt vulnerable with his legs spread, his naked body exposed, Feliciano's hands so close to his—

"Vino bottomed to someone before me?" Feliciano said it as a question, but it was likely more of a demand for answers. His lips pursed and he traced a finger around Lovino's hole. The emotion—no, _emotions_ in his eyes were readable now: arousal, confusion, jealousy, a touch of betrayal. Lovino couldn't blame him for feeling that way, but he felt the truth was even worse.

"No," Lovino said quickly. Feliciano's eyes were locked directly on him, pestering Lovino to continue. "I've never bottomed before."

"Then what..?"

"I topped myself."

Lovino cringed as he heard himself say those words. He felt a deep shame admitting that to Feliciano. Perhaps this was something he needed to work through rather than hide from, but Lovino was the king of running from his problems and hiding from conflict. Why face something he could just avoid? Feliciano didn't need to know about the times he'd gotten curious, horny even, and took the lube from their drawer, snuck off somewhere private, and explored himself in ways he never really had before.

"I don't understand?" Feliciano's head tilted to the side. His eyes held a stronger confusion to them, but the jealousy, the faint _possessiveness,_ it hadn't subsided. Lovino groaned in pure irritation, choosing to ignore how that secondary emotion in Feliciano's eyes was making him feel.

"I. fingered. myself." He spoke slowly to ensure Feliciano would get the point. Sometimes, Lovino wondered if Feliciano was really slow, or if he just played dumb to gauge peoples' reactions. It was anybody's guess.

"Oh!" Feliciano smiled dumbly. "That's good! But you could have just said that. Mm, I'm so glad no one got to top you before me. It would have been so unfair. Hey, is it okay if I push in now?"

Without waiting for a response, Feliciano slowly started to push his middle finger inside Lovino. Lovino, both unexperienced and taken by surprise, had gasped at the intrusion. His muscles tensed and fluttered around Feliciano's finger, simultaneously pulling and pushing.

"O-Oh... oh, Lovi, it's so tight, just—just like you said..."

Feliciano's eyes were glued to Lovino's asshole. He seemed transfixed on the way his finger had practically been sucked inside. Lovino had recovered from the sudden intrusion, and was now imagining what Feliciano was feeling. Oh, teasing his brother would be fun.

"If it feels tight now, then imagine what it feels like around your cock."

Feliciano's eyes darkened, a whimper escaping the back of his throat. His finger remained still inside of Lovino.

"God, I'd love that, Lovi. I..I want to feel you around my cock... I'm so, so hard..."

Lovino felt heat surge through his core. It was so sexy, hearing Feliciano talk dirty. He was shy about it at first, but would always be moaning profanities by the end of their sessions.

"Oh—! Sorry, I got distracted! Um—I didn't hurt you, did I?" Lovino shook his head.

"Don't worry so much, caro. I'll let you know if you hurt me." Lovino pressed his hips into Feliciano's hand. "Now keep going, yeah? The sooner you stretch me, the sooner you can feel me around your cock."

"Right. Of course."

Feliciano's face flushed. He slowly pulled his middle finger out, then pushed it back in. He repeated this gently, gauging Lovino's reaction.

Lovino lightly moaned, his eyes shutting. He wouldn't lie; what Feliciano was doing felt kind of good. Yeah, it was simple, and not the most pleasurable thing in the world, but it felt good. It was turning him on. He wiggled his hips, pushing forward.

"Add another."

Feliciano obliged, bringing his pointer finger over to join the other inside. Lovino flinched at the second intrusion. It didn't hurt, but it definitely felt more out of place than the first. Feliciano was gently thrusting both fingers, scissoring Lovino open. His actions were somewhat clumsy, but not any less pleasurable.

Lovino was quiet as he lay back on the bed, a moan escaping here and there. His gaze was on Feliciano, who seemed pleased with himself, his cheeks flushed, his eyes narrowed in what was either arousal or concentration (or maybe both), a light smile on his lips. It wasn't long before he added a third finger. The feeling of it slipping inside was an odd sensation. Lovino groaned. He started rocking his hips onto Feliciano's fingers, stealing back some control.

Feliciano made an erotic noise at the sight. His fingers curled inside Lovino and his actions got rougher. He seemed less afraid of breaking Lovino, but still held that gentleness Feliciano always had.

Lovino's chest rose and fell as he panted lightly. He was enjoying this much more than he had expected. For a moment, he considered backing out of their agreement. Openly being pleasured from bottoming was something Lovino wasn't ready to show, but he would be a coward if he changed his mind now, and Feliciano was so excited to top for once. As much as Lovino hated to admit it, he also _wanted_ Feliciano inside him.

Lovino gripped Feliciano's arm, forcing it back to pull his fingers out. Feliciano's eyes darted up, concerned. He opened his mouth to speak, but Lovino interrupted.

"I'm ready. Fuck me." He spoke these words coolly, enjoying the effect they had on Feliciano. Feliciano's lips had been ajar for a second, then they promptly shut and he licked them. Lovino received no verbal response. Their body language was enough.

Feliciano blindly grabbed the bottle of lube and pushed it into Lovino's hands.

"Can you do it? I don't want to get my hand all slimy and yucky."

Lovino rolled his eyes playfully. He took the bottle and poured a good amount of the substance onto his palm. Feliciano was right about it being slimy, but it didn't bother Lovino. He gripped Feliciano's cock and stroked him gently, slicking him up.

"Oh, that's good..." Feliciano let out a long, low moan, bucking into Lovino's grip. Lovino could hear the squelching noise of wet flesh against wet flesh. He fisted Feliciano's cock, making sure it was covered in lube, then pulled his hand back and wiped it off on the sheets. Feliciano's hips twitched as Lovino pulled back and he let out a whine. Lovino smiled.

"Well, I'm waiting," he purred, insecurities quickly melting away. The look on Feliciano's face was so erotic. His lips were ever so slightly parted, forming a pout. Honey-colored eyes were half-lidded, dancing with desire, submission, affection, impatience, anticipation for what was to come. His soft skin was flushed a light pink and Lovino wanted it flush against his own. How could he be ashamed when Feliciano was so aroused for him — Lovino's naked skin; his spread legs; his tight, virgin hole; his display of pure vulnerability for Feliciano and Feliciano only?

"Mm, I'm so excited," Feliciano murmured, lining himself up with Lovino's crotch. His hands were gentle on Lovino's hips as he pulled Lovino into him. The head of his cock pressed against Lovino's ass and Lovino found himself letting out a moan. Feliciano's cock twitched against him. "Oh, I can't wait to feel you, Vino."

Lovino was too impatient. He wrapped his legs around Feliciano's backside and pulled him closer. It elicited a gasp from Feliciano, whose cock had grinded into Lovino.

'Then don't wait," Lovino said, pushing his hips onto Feliciano. "Be a good boy and fuck me like you're in heat." Feliciano loved the praise and vulgar language. He also wanted to please his big brother, so this was enough to get him to snap. Slowly, gently, he pushed into Lovino.

Lovino nearly choked on his own breath. He had never had an actual dick inside him before. Things never went past a few fingers, but now Feliciano's cock was big and filling him up. His eyes were squeezed shut. He could hear Feliciano moaning and—oh, _fuck,_ that hurt.

Lovino gasped, his muscles fluttering around Feliciano's cock. He pushed, struggling to stay relaxed as Feliciano slid into him. It was so intense. How did Feliciano do this every night? Lovino's nails dug into the bed sheets, grasping and clawing frantically. Just breath, Lovino. Just breathe...

"Ohhh, _fucking hell."_

Feliciano was balls-deep inside him. It felt... hot. He could feel each detail of Feliciano's cock: the veins running across the shaft, the pulled-back foreskin, the way his head tapered off into the tip, how it pulsed with blood from arousal. Lovino breathed in and out deeply. His eyes cracked open to reveal Feliciano's wide, worried ones.

"Lovi, are you okay? Did I hurt you? God, I'm so sorry. I tried to be really gentle! Did I go too fast?" Before Feliciano could spit out anymore frantic questions, Lovino interrupted.

"I'm fine, Feli, just surprised me is all."

"Oh thank God. I was so worried I screwed up."

"Ugh—" Lovino groaned as he wiggled his hips experimentally. This action received a whimper from Feliciano, much to Lovino's pleasure. "You're so much thicker than I expected. Feels good, though." Feliciano's cock twitched at that. Lovino hummed gently. Couldn't forget how much Feli loved being praised. "Mm, your cock is amazing. I love it so much. So big and thick and good."

"God, Lovino..." Feliciano's eyes were dark and cloudy as he loomed over Lovino. "I love when you talk like that..." His voice was so low and breathy, Lovino almost couldn't hear it.

"You'll make me feel even better if you start moving," he whispered, rolling his hips with a groan. "Don't you want that, Feli? To fuck me with your nice, hard cock?" Lovino had barely finished his sentence when Feliciano started moving. He was so gentle at first, slowly rocking his hips, getting used to the sensation.

"Oh, Lovi... God, this feels amazing..."

Lovino tilted his head back against the mattress, eyes shut peacefully. He rolled his hips into Feliciano's with a pleasured sigh, trying to match his amateur rhythm. Amateur or not, though, Lovino was enjoying himself. He felt Feliciano's cock stretching and unstretching him with every slow thrust. It was nice and slick, slipping in and out of him with ease.

Lovino wrapped a hand around his cock, giving it a few light pumps. Oh, now he knew what he'd been missing. This felt great, even better was Feliciano's horny, submissive babbling.

"Vino, I love you so much, you feel so good. Oh god, I wish we'd done this sooner... Am—Am I making you feel good, too, Lovi?"

Lovino opened his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. What a cute idiot. It's like Feliciano was innocent all over again, almost like the first time they had sex. Lovino was savoring this moment.

"Yeah, but your rhythm could use some work. Ah, let me guide you for a sec."

Lovino began rocking to his own rhythm, one that was a bit faster than Feliciano's and much steadier. Feliciano paused, slowly attempting to match Lovino's rhythm, only for his cock to slip out.

"Ah—sorry!" Feliciano bit his lip, eyes darting away in embarrassment. Lovino rolled his eyes and chuckled, grabbing Feliciano's dick and pushing it back inside.

"You don't pull out all the way," he teased, immediately continuing to fuck himself on Feliciano's cock. Lovino could only gloat for a second before Feliciano picked up on the rhythm and had his balls lightly slapping against Lovino's ass. "Oh yeah," he moaned, "that's just what I meant, mm—fuck, Feli."

The bed was lightly creaking as they fucked. Lovino would admit it was hot knowing the sound was caused by Feliciano's actions. Know what was even hotter? The sight of Feliciano leaning over him, panting and moaning, bangs falling in his face as he bucked into Lovino.

Lovino lifted a leg over Feliciano's shoulder. It managed to push Feliciano's cock in deeper. His ass cheeks and Feliciano's ball-sack were very well acquainted at this point.

"Harder, Feli," Lovino said, pushing his hips forward roughly. _"Slam_ yourself into me. Fuck me like you hate me."

Oh wait. This was Feliciano, whose definition of rough sex was 'slightly less gentle than normal.' At least Lovino could dream. Mm, the thought of Feliciano pounding into him was amazing. Maybe if he got Feliciano into one of his possessive moods..?

Feliciano's hips jerked into Lovino sloppily. His body was shaking, hands clenching as they rested on Lovino's chest.

"Lovino—!" Feliciano panted hard, face flushed a bright red. "Oh God, I can't—..." His cock was pulsing inside Lovino. Is—Is he already about to—?

Lovino's question was answered when Feliciano gave a hard twitch and suddenly, there was hot, sticky liquid up his ass.

"Ahn—!" Feliciano threw his head back. There was another hard twitch from his cock as he spilled into Lovino. His balls convulsed against Lovino's ass. Lovino could feel the pulse run up through Feliciano's ball-sack to the tip of his cock. With each pulse was the sharp jerk of Feliciano's hips.

"Mm, _haahh,_ fuck.."

Feliciano coming inside him while swearing? Lovino wasn't sure he'd ever experienced anything sexier. He groaned, another spurt of cum from Feliciano emptying inside him. Another, and it was leaking out of him. Feliciano was breathing hard, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked down at Lovino.

"Vino—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come so early. You just felt so good and you kept moaning and telling me dirty things..." Feliciano's voice was soft. He ran a hand through his hair, clearly worn out. Lovino loved the rosy glow to his skin. "Mm... I just couldn't stop..."

"Don't worry about it," Lovino said, giving a devious half-smile. He would have probably hit Feliciano if he'd stopped. Feeling him come up his ass was probably one of the sexiest thing Lovino had ever experienced, not that he'd admit that. "You're so cute and innocent, it's no wonder you couldn't hold back."

Feliciano whined and puffed out his cheeks, shooting Lovino a glare as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"It's only because you kept teasing me."

"What, like telling you how good your cum feels and how horny it makes me?" Before Feliciano could pull out, Lovino resumed rocking his hips, eliciting a quiet gasp from the wide-eyed Feliciano.

"L—Lovino." He was clearly overstimulated. Lovino was loving it.

"Don't you want to make me come, too, Feli?" he cooed, guiding Feliciano's hand to his cock. Feliciano took the hint—or maybe he was just being his obedient self—wrapping his hand around Lovino, stroking him. "Make me feel so good that I just can't help myself? Mm, feel how hard my dick is for you?"

"Oh, I do... I want to make you feel so good, Lovino," Feliciano said in a breathless whisper. His pupils were dilated, gaze focused on Lovino's cock as he toyed with it. Lovino moaned shamelessly, way too horny to feel bad about fucking himself into Feliciano's hand. Each time Feliciano's finger caught on his foreskin, Lovino nearly choked, hips giving a rough jerk forward.

"More," Lovino demanded, so caught up in the moment he barely realized he'd spoken. "Play with my cock, squeeze my balls, make me come, Feliciano." He was, however, perfectly aware of how Feliciano's name rolled off his tongue in a low, breathy purr. He was also aware of how flustered it made Feliciano, how his breath had hitched on the name.

Feliciano's face sheened with sweat and was flushed in a pattern of splotches. He continued thrusting into Lovino, rubbing his cock in his hand, using his other to squeeze and fondle Lovino's balls. Lovino's name was a soft cry pushed past the tip of his tongue and overflowing into the room. Lovino loved the sound more than anything else.

"Oh God, oh—fuck, Feli, I'm close—!"

Lovino's own moan was smothered with Feliciano's lips. They pressed onto Lovino's forcefully, kissing him hard, sucking his self control right from his body. Feliciano's fingers squeezed around Lovino's cock and gave it a rough, knowing pump. It stole the last bit of coherence from Lovino's brain and his hips jerked, cum spilling into Feliciano's hand.

His cry was muffled against clingy lips. Lovino sucked in a sharp breath, separating from Feliciano with the toss of his head back against the pillows. Feliciano made a noise that was a mix of a moan and a whine. He leaned hastily into Lovino and sucked an intimate mark into his collarbone. His breath was hot against Lovino's neck.

Lovino could feel his inner muscles squeezing around Feliciano's cock. It was like they were trying to suck him in deeper. Then Feliciano was twitching again and releasing a second round of cum, his moans a sweet vibration against Lovino's neck. Lovino gave his own close-mouthed groan, hips twitching one last time, then he was left panting as he came down from the high — and it was a real high. They hadn't had sex this good in _weeks._

Lovino would never admit that, of course.

"Mm, Lovino..." Moist lips found their way once again to Lovino's. Feliciano initiated a messy, hot kiss, though the urgency had been lost along the way, or rather their mutual orgasms. It was raw, it was sloppy, it was passionate, and it left Lovino dazed. His arms were flaccid at his sides. A final spurt of cum left Feliciano's cock with a twitch, and then he collapsed on top of Lovino, breathing hard. Lovino placed his arms around Feliciano's shaking form. They were both glazed in sweat.

Lovino tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, his own pants mingling together with Feliciano's. His mind was blank as he attempted to recollect himself. He took in his surroundings: their shared bedroom, the off-white walls, soft bed sheets beneath him, Feliciano's naked body laying limp on top of him. Lovino's arms tightened their hold on Feliciano. He had enjoyed himself.

"Hey... Vino?" Lovino snapped back into reality, glancing to his spent lover. Feliciano's lips twitched into a small smile. He chuckled at absolutely nothing. Lovino enjoyed the noise nonetheless. "Thanks. That was pretty amazing."

Lovino grunted softly as he sat up, hands pushing back on the mattress. Feliciano clung to him as he did this, keeping their lower halves connected.

"You don't have to thank me, dumbass," Lovino said, cringing as he noticed his cum-splattered chest.

"Well, I want to. You didn't have to do this for me."

"You act like it's some big deal." Lovino leaned over to their bedside table, grabbing a handful of tissues. He used them to wipe his chest. "We fuck basically everyday."

"But you don't like to bottom, and you did it for me, anyway. It felt so good... _You_ felt so good." Feliciano slowly pulled out with a moan, semen immediately starting to leak from Lovino's hole. Lovino shuddered at the feeling. "I can't believe I came twice..."

"Look," Lovino said, stuffing some tissues in Feliciano's hand for him to clean up, "I enjoyed this. Yeah, it was weird at first, but it felt good, and mostly I just wanted you to enjoy yourself. And I take it you _did_ enjoy yourself." Lovino gave a one-sided, knowing smile. Feliciano was wiping up the mess he'd made.

"Well, yeah, I did. I loved it."

"Then that's all that matters," was Lovino's prompt response. "You're allowed to request stuff in bed, too, you know. 'S not like I'll bite your head off or anything if I don't feel up to doing it."

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm still thanking you for how amazing this felt."

Feliciano smiled, cleaning up the last of his cum from Lovino's inner thighs. Lovino rolled his eyes, deciding not to argue with his brother, which may have sounded totally unlike him, but he was tired. Who knew bottoming was so exhausting?

"I gotta say, Feli, I don't know how you do this every night. You weren't even rough and I'm still a little sore."

Lovino realized he said the wrong thing when Feliciano's smile faltered. Looks like he'd activated babble mode.

"Oh, sorry, are you okay? Did I go too fast? Ahh, I didn't mean to hurt you! You think you can walk?"

"Feliciano," Lovino stated, shooting him a glare, "I'm _fine._ Just not used to bottoming is all. You're real resilient, being able to do this every day."

"Ah, it's nothing really," Feliciano dismissed with the wave of his hand, but Lovino could see the ghost of a smile on his lips. "I've gotten used to it, anyway. You are pretty rough sometimes, though..."

"And I'm not sorry." Lovino smirked. He knew Feliciano didn't mind it rough as much as he acted like. They fell into a comfortable silence.

A moment passed and Lovino shifted onto his side, pulling Feliciano along with him. Feliciano turned to face Lovino. He snuggled up to him with a faint hum. Lovino had grown accustomed to that noise; it was Feliciano's way of showing contentment.

"Hey, Vino? Do you think _maybeee_ I could top again sometime?" Feliciano looked up at Lovino with hope in his eyes. Lovino smiled and shook his head, wrapping an arm around his brother.

"You know what, Feli? Sure."


End file.
